1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of and an apparatus for setting an original in an image scanner of a process scanner system and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a process scanner system, each scanning line of an image of an original is read with an image scanner to obtain image data. The image data is then processed and delivered to a control unit for directing an exposure beam to photosensitive material. Such image scanning should be carried out under two important conditions: one, the original should be properly set in the image scanner, and two various parameters or "scan data" required for scanning and image data processing should be optimally set to obtain a desired reproduced image.
With respect to condition one, a conventional technique involves clipping a desired area from the original and pasting the clipped area on a layout sheet or a transparent sheet (such as a transparent resin film.) The sheet is then set on an image scanner. In another conventional technique, the entire original is pasted on a layout sheet so that the desired area of the original is located in a trimming region previously indicated on the layout sheet. The layout sheet is then set in the image scanner and each scanning line of the image of the desired area is read.
In the conventional techniques, the layout sheet or the transparent sheet must be thrown away after use. This is uneconomical. Another disadvantage is that careful handling of the original is required since the original is used not only in the image reader but also during a layout process on a digitizer and it is sometimes damaged due to careless handling.
In order to meet requirement two, a conventional technique involves mutually setting optimum values of parameters (such as the optical densities of highlight and shadow points) in the image scanner. Sometimes, the parameter values with respect to a particular original are mistaken for those of To prevent such a mistake, the parameter values may be transmitted from a setup apparatus to the image scanner with on-line transmission. However, such a system is complicated and expensive.